


Waking Up Next to You (I count my blessings)

by Saraste



Series: 30 Days OTP Challenge [16]
Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Morning Rituals, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 06:42:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl adheres to his morning rituals, the object of which is Glenn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking Up Next to You (I count my blessings)

**Author's Note:**

> 16/30 of the 30 day otp challenge, for prompt #16 -During their morning ritual(s).

It was Daryl who always woke up first in the morning they could both sleep together, when neither of them was required for watch or was away overnight on a supply-run (not that either of them elected to go to supply runs without the other, for, if the worst happened, they'd rather face it together, fighting side by side).

 

In any case, when Daryl woke up he would take a few moments to just look at Glenn's sleeping face and count his blessings, being grateful that they had survived the night, praying that they'd survive the coming day, too.

 

Then, he'd bend down to kiss Glenn, lazily at first and deeper when he felt Glenn stirring from his sleep. When Glenn was throwing his arms around Daryl's neck, Daryl would follow suit.

 

They'd kiss for a time and then, if things sounded normal from outside wherever they were sleeping, hands or lips, often both, sometimes hips grinding to hips, would take care of their morning wood. Both agreed it was a terrific start for a day.

 

Then they'd clean up, and get up and dress and maybe brush their teeth and face the coming day together.


End file.
